It's Over Tonight
by Leech The Puppy
Summary: "We thought the homunculi were all gone. We thought wrong." A royai fanfic. warning. death...


This was a mission none of us planned for. We thought all the homunculi were destroyed but we were all wrong. I tried to tell him not to come on this mission but he didn't listen. He needed to live. He was furher after all. After the fight with father and after my grandfather had fallen sick, that's when he was appointed next in line. Even two years later, nothing had changed between me and him.

We walked down the dark hall, a few guards in front of up and a few more behind us along with my team consisting of a few newer recruits, Jean Havoc and Alex Louis Armstrong. I held my gun ready, to protect them man that I had always sworn to protect. I listen for every little noise that seemed out of place because none of us could see with how little light shone into the tunnel. We wanted a surprise attack. And that's what we got, but not in the way we wanted.

With the little amount of light, I saw someone step around the corner and the next thing I knew I had blood splattered across my face and my adrenaline kicked. I moved in front of Roy and started to shoot at the mysterious. The bullet hit in between her eyes but it didn't face her. Then a red light lit up the hall for a second as the wound. We got what we wanted.

Bullets were now being shot at the woman, some hitting her, but others imbedding themselves into the wall. Her wrist flicked and I saw the light glint off the two swords she held, then the sickening sound of someone's body falling to the floor in half. I took another shot at her, but she sliced the bullet in half and the two pieces imbedded themselves into the two soldiers who had tried to sneak up on her.

This wasn't good.

More men tried to stand up to the monster, but fell to the ground in blood heaps. Others were trying to escape. The monster laughed and sliced another man down into pieces.

I was cover in the blood of men that had fallen, it slick as I tried to hold my gun. I was scared. I would never admit it out loud but I was. We never expected it to be this powerful. '_I have to get Roy out of here._'

A hand moved to my shoulder and pushed me away as he stepped forward to the monster. His gloves on, he snapped and turned the monster into ash. The hall lit up in the red light and I was able to see the blood mess of bodies. Blood splatter ran up the walls and along the ceiling. Bodies lay on the floor in pieces. The monster regenerated and Roy turned her into ash. Then next time she regenerated she lunged at Roy. He wasn't going to get lucky like he did with Lust.

I acted before I thought, and I'm glad it happened that way.

I jumped, pushing Roy out of the way. The monster's sword embedded itself in my stomach. I stared at her not feeling anything. I was too shocked to feel. I was scared to die. I've always been. But I'd rather die than him. He had a life, a family, a future. I didn't.

**~Roy's POV~**

I saw as the monster lunged at me, hoping I'd be able to finish her off before she killed me. I went to snap but I was thrown to the ground. I felt the sickening red liquid splatter across my face and uniform. A fear I had never known ran through me as I looked up. There she was, her blood running along the sword that had been shoved through her back. The monster moved and Riza's body slid of the sword onto the floor with a disturbing sound. I stood up and the beast smiled at me.

I glared and snapped, the beast in front of me on fire. I didn't stop snapping. I wouldn't until she was dead. The smell of burning flesh filled the room. I didn't care; the smell that had used to make me sick now made me happy. Happy that I knew this beast was dying. The force of one of the blasts threw both me and the monster further apart. She regenerated but she was one snap from dying. The stone in her chest no longer cover by the flesh. Her body no longer regenerating. I went to snap but a gun shot rang through the tunnel and the stone in the beast's chest shattered. The monster's eyes widened and she turned to ash.

There was only one person I knew with that good of a shot. I heard the gun clatter to the ground and I ran to her side. She had propped herself against the wall. I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around her frame.

He looked down at her and pulled her into his arms, cradling her. "You'll be fine. I'll get you to a doctor."

"No…I'm dead and you know it…" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared."

"No! You'll live! I won't let you." He took his coat off and tried to slow the bleeding by putting pressure to the wound.

She moved her hand with a great deal of effort and placed it on his cheek. "I….I….lo…love…. you."

He looked up and saw the light in her mahogany eyes fading. "No! Stay with me! Riza!" His tears running down his cheeks as he saw his subordinate, his best friend, his love, his life die. "I love you too." He moved and kissed her. She attempted to kiss him back with what energy was left in her body. Her hand slid off his cheek and with a thump, landed on the floor. He looked at her and saw the last bit of light in her eyes.

"Thank you." And with that the light was gone.

"A year ago. A year ago is when I lost you. A lot has changed. I wish you were her next to me to see it. But I hope to see you soon. I miss you."

**~Ed's POV~**

It was a year ago that we watched him walk out of that body carrying her body. He wouldn't let her go. We had to literally knock him out and pry her corpse from his grasp. It was depressing. None of us thought he was going to make it but he did. He had started to get better, he didn't visit her grave as often, drank less and he could actually hold a conversation. He no longer held the rank of Furher. He had succeeded into turning this country into a democracy and many people now loved him.

It was after dark and he still stood in front of her grave, so I stood here watching him. A bunch of us had taken turns watching to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. I looked back at him and saw him move back his coat. Then I saw the light from the moon glisten off the metal of the pistol.

I started to run at him but I knew I wouldn't make it in time. "Mustang! Don't do it!"

He put the gun under his chin and pulled the trigger. His blood and brain matter flew into the air and then painted the ground red as his corpse collapsed to the ground. Ed dropped to his knees and punched the ground.

"Damn you Mustang…"

* * *

**Angst... This is just an idea that has been swimming around in my head... now maybe i can go write a new chapter to WFM without having this taint it... **

**_Please Review_  
**


End file.
